


My heart ticks like a bomb in a birdcage

by wordlocker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's brother is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart ticks like a bomb in a birdcage

It doesn't take long for Dean to realize that his brother is beautiful. Sixteen years. All things considered, for him to even entertain the notion should've taken him, like, never. After all, it's his brother – his _sibling_ who is also _male_.

But, yeah, watching Sam slouched in the passenger seat with hair in his eyes, his jaw set in perpetual teenaged angst, Dean has to admit that his brother is beautiful. He gets too busy staring that the car hits a pothole and Sammy's forehead bangs against the window.

He whips around angrily, hazel eyes stormy and pink lips pursed in Dean's direction. Dean wants to kiss him.

He doesn't, though. And then Stanford happens.

 

: : :

 

After Stanford, of course, there's the thing with Dad. And then Jessica. And then Dad, again. It should've been easy for Dean to forget about the thing he has for Sam's smiles and Sam's touch and Sam's smell and Sam's eyes and his dimples and his hands and his socked feet and his tongue peeking out between his teeth when he's deep in concentration.

It isn't, though. Because Dean's asshole of a brother somehow gets more beautiful – even after the scars and the bloody face and the monster's goop and his sad, emo eyes and the time when they've both gone without shower for a week. It's annoying as hell.

And then Sam dies and Dean makes a deal and when they hug, Dean wants to stay there forever.

But he doesn't. And the year starts.

 

: : :

 

It only takes seven months, thirteen days and ten hours after the deal for Dean to admit that his brother is beautiful. To be fair, it takes seven months, thirteen days, ten hours and three bottles of hard liquor for him to do it. To be honest, it takes seven months, thirteen days, ten hours, three bottles of hard liquor and Sam telling Dean he loves (is in love with) him for him to relent.

Sam says, _I think I'm in love with you. Dean._

And it unravels something in Dean and he's staring at his brother's face and waiting for Sam to grin his stupid, ridiculous, disgustingly gorgeous grin and it never come. Because then Sam starts to kiss him and Dean stops breathing because he wants it so bad – wants it so bad that he's aching for it – even when he's getting it. And then Sam touches his face and Dean opens his eyes and Sam is big and warm and his skin is hot underneath Dean's fingertips and it looks gold against the off-white sheets. Dean's brother is still beautiful.

_You're beautiful, you know that?_

It's probably stupid because of course Sam knows, and maybe he doesn't hear it because Dean presses it against his bare chest, the sharp jut of his collarbone, the thin, throbbing skin of his neck. But Sam shivers anyway, and his big hands clutch at Dean's shoulders, and his eyes slide shut when his lips part open, when Dean's cock and Sam's cock slide together.

Sam's bigger now, more beautiful, and he's flipping them over and pressing Dean down on the bed, his strong thighs caging Dean in. But his eyes are open and they say everything Dean needs to hear and Sam can't get enough of Dean's mouth and Dean can't get enough of Sam's touch, his fingers tickling Dean and making him writhe in the most delicious ways. Sam's mouth is wet and hot when he takes Dean's cock inside and Dean bucks and Sam curls his tongue around and around, stopping only to _suck_. And he sucks hard and Dean sobs desperately, Sam's hair in Dean's hands as soft as the day he was born, as soft as when Dean used to wash it for him in grimy bathtubs, singing softly underneath his breath.

_You've done this before_. It sounds a little bit accusing, a little bit proud. Dean thinks he needs to find a balance between jealousy and brotherly pride, but later.

Sam's grin is sharp and mostly teasing, eyes half-lidded. _Remember Thomas Monro?_

_Dude, you were **fifteen**!_

Sam laughs and his breath is hot and Dean's cock jerks in his gigantic hand. _Never fucked him, though. Just blowjobs. Want to fuck you now_.

And then Sam's fingers are inside Dean, curling and opening him up while Sam kisses him, hard and openmouthed and dirty. And then Sam finds what he's seeking for and it's unfair because Dean keeps rising higher and higher up and Sam's _teasing_ him – smirking and asking if he likes it – and then Sam's gone. Dean makes a lot of noise and Sam doesn't care because he's slicking up his cock and he looks like he's about to come but he's trying hard not to. It should be unnatural how Dean's brother keeps looking more beautiful.

And then Sam's cock splits him open and Dean stops breathing again because it's huge and beautiful and it keeps on coming even when Dean whines and Sam shushes him like he's some kind of a baby. And then it's _good_. Because Dean's beautiful little brother bottoms out and he's saying that _Dean_ is beautiful and _so good_ and _feels amazing_. They're barely kissing now, only sharing breaths, and Sam's sweaty forehead slip-slides against Dean's.

Sam's body blankets Dean's and it's unfair how his little brother is bigger now but it's also hot as fuck. Only not as hot as the way Sam moves, thrusting slow and sure, hips swiveling like some kind of a pro. Only not as hot as the way the head of Sam's dick keeps ramming on Dean's prostate and the fluttering of Dean's ass around it and the look on Sam's face as it happens.

Sam starts pounding harder and faster and Dean's out of breath and out of his mind because he keeps repeating the same thing over and over. _Drive me crazy. Sammy. God. Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

Dean's orgasm shocks him, and he doesn't think it's ever done that ever since he was thirteen. But his dick fucking _explodes_ and he comes _everywhere_. Sam doesn't even pause for a tiny bit, fucking into Dean through his release. And then Dean's loose enough to encourage him, heels digging into his perfect little ass, and Sam mewls and whimpers. It's supposed to be ridiculous – the noises that Sam makes and the look on his screwed up face – but it's just Dean's beautiful brother after all, eyes shut tight and mouth opened on a silent shout.

Sam's still shaking from coming so hard when Dean registers the warm, wet feeling in his ass. He should be kicking Sam's ass for not using a condom, he thinks, but later.

_Jesus, Dean._

Definitely later.

 

: : :

And then Hell happens.

And then there's the whole thing with Sam's ability and Ruby.

And Dean has seen everything evil and dark and ugly in the pit and all they ever do is lie and cheat and maim and kill and it should be what Dean sees in his brother. Because Sam lies and he's being coached by a fucking demon and he's hiding things from Dean that he doesn't even think he wants to know.

But Dean's brother is beautiful.

 

: : :

 

After the fight and the breakup, after Michael and Lucifer, after the reset button in Ohio, Dean expects everything to return to its natural course. Because they're brothers again first, and hunting partners second and there isn't any space for anything else.

But Sam is smiling again and he's discovering his _Dean_ tone back and he's still Dean's beautiful brother. And Dean can't stop staring and Sam drives even when Dean's not taking a nap now and it's hard to look away when Dean's brother is singing along to Bad Company, all off-key and adorable.

And then Sam starts to stare back and they're touching again and kissing again and they're taking it slow, but they're doing it and it's good and it's still incredible and Sam's still beautiful.

It doesn't take long for Dean to realize that his brother is the reason he exists.


End file.
